Happy Endings
by XoverMasta
Summary: At the age of four Naruto was on the verge of death and having no other choice the Kyuubi transports him to another world. When he finally awakes he meets Charlie Swan and is adopted into there family. Years later when Bella goes to Forks to live with her dad and after a year Naruto finally decides to pay his little sister a visit. Story starts at Eclipse, rating may go up
1. Prologue: Time

**HEY ALL I AM SOOOO EXCITED FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2!**

**Squeal!**

**The fight looks awesome, Edward looks bleh, and Seth looks good. ;P**

**So anyways since I am in the very Twilight mood, I couldn't help but notice something… Leah doesn't get a happy ending.**

**Sure she gets away from Sam but I feel like Leah deserves someone… and although this may not be real in the books it's gonna be real in this story… THAT'S RIGHT HERE IS A NARU/LEAH IMPRINT PAIRING!**

**The prologue takes place in Twilight, and the story will officially start in Eclipse… partly because I can't be bothered to write through the whole damn first and second book. Also idk if Charlie was a cop when he and Renee were married, so I'm just making him one.**

**In this story Naruto will be two years older than Bella.**

**He was transported by the fox, as I will explain later… he will receive/has received training from the fox. He will not be god-like but he will be strong.**

* * *

**Prologue: Time**

* * *

He woke up in a white room.

He could feel something digging into his arm, a needle probably... Around him the smell of cleaning detergent and soap was heavy in the air.

Groggily the young blonde looked down over his body, a white bed sheet covered his skinny form. Near his left hand was a rectangle, which was attached to some kind of gray wire, buttons ran up and down the face of it, the top two were red, while the others black.

Turning his head to the right the whiskered blonde was greeted to the sight of a young man in a navy blue outfit. A shiny gold badge showed an insignia of some kind… it said: P. O. L. I. C. E…

"So you're finally awake."

"…"

"I'm Charlie." The man said with a friendly smile. "Charlie Swan."

The young boy cleared his throat, "It's an honor to meet you… sir."

The P. O. L. I. C. E. nodded, looking at the blonde thoughtfully. "Now young man I need you to answer some questions alright."

Unsurely the boy nodded.

"Alright here's the first one… do you know how you—a four year old by the looks of it—were beaten into almost fatal condition."

The boy shook his head negative.

"Do you know how you got in the middle of the street?"

Again he nodded

"… Do you know who your parents are?"

"I… I don't know."

Charlie raised an eyebrow leaning forward slightly. "Do you not remember anything?"

"S-Sorry I…" the boy narrowed his eyes, clutching his head. "I… I can't remember sir."

"Do you at least remember your name?"

"Yeah…" the blonde said quietly, "It's Naruto."

Xx

"You be careful now ok."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen—"

"Bella… something always happens with you."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Naruto I'll be fine, quit worrying."

"You know I can't help, _but _worry." The whiskered blonde smiled, before wrapping his adoptive sister into a hug. "You better come visit sometime."

Bella smiled softly, "I will… you keep out of trouble alright."

Naruto nodded, before smacking his sister playfully on the back. "You give those boys a run for their money." His eyes then narrowed. "But if one of them gets too close or bothers you…"

Once again Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, call you. I got to go now." She said pulling the blonde into one final embrace. "I'll miss you."

"Me too…"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm alright Bells, I honestly don't mind constantly moving around."

"I know that but… Phil—"

"That fight was months ago, we made up." Naruto ruffled his little sister's hair. "Don't worry… now hurry you'll miss your flight."

Nodding Bella sent her brother one last look before boarding the plane.

Naruto watched her go his cerulean blue eyes filled with sadness. For the first time ever he and sister would be separated…

**It was bound to happen someday.**

_I know Kurama but it doesn't make it less hard._

Naruto watched as her plane took off, waving one last final time—even though he knew she couldn't see him—before he turned to leave.

"Time to train."

* * *

**DONE!**

**So if you couldn't tell this takes place in the beginning of Twilight I will skip ahead to Eclipse for reasons I already explained if you read above.**

**So Naruto was four when he arrived.**

**And I know Naruto didn't really get beaten but for the sake of the story (and pretty much all fandom has him beaten) let's just say he was.**

**So I hope you liked, and don't worry will get longer.**

**Also I haven't really been paying attention to dates… so if you could tell me how many years after Twilight Eclipse is that would help.**

**Can I get at least five reviews?**

**-XM**


	2. No Looking back

**SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE, But it's well worth it... Took me a while to realize I had cap locks on XD.**

**So it will take a while for Naruto to meet Leah. **

**This will follow canon, with some/alot of changes. Not so much in this chapter but there will be more later.**

* * *

**No Looking Back**

* * *

Bella, I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade.

If I wanted to talk to you I would answer the…

You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when…

What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to

Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around… We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of…

It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore…

_Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry. Jacob._

Bella ran her fingers across the page inwardly wondering how her life had gotten so complicated in a course of a year.

Complicated how you ask.

Well let's put it this way… her boyfriend was a vampire, her best friend a werewolf, and her older brother, a human was coming to Forks to _live _here… with her. Obviously this would result him in meeting her said best friend and boyfriend…

Right now her life wasn't exactly ordinary.

Bella was snapped out of her thoughts when the unmistakable scent of a smoking burner entered her nose. In another house, the fact that someone besides herself was cooking might not be a cause for panicking.

Shoving Jacob's note in her back pocket she raced downstairs, making it in the nick of time. The jar of spaghetti sauce Charlie's stuck in the microwave was only on its first revolution when she yanked the door open and pulled it out.

"What did I do wrong?" Charlie demanded.

"You're supposed to take the lid off first, Dad. Metal's bad for microwaves." Bella answered before taking off the said lid.

She poured half the sauce into a bowl, and then put the bowl inside the microwave and the jar back in the fridge; she fixed the time and pressed start.

Charlie watched with pursed lips. "Did I get the noodles right?"

Bella looked at the pot, "Stirring helps," she said mildly.

Charlie sighed.

"So what's all this about?" Bella asked as she fished out a spoon from the cupboard.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled.

Bella blinked at him mystified.

Charlie cooking?

Naruto was more likely to swear off the color orange.

And with the surly attitude too? Edward wasn't here yet; usually he only reserved this kind of behavior for her boyfriend's benefit, doing his best to illustrate the theme of "unwelcome" with every word and posture.

Charlie's efforts were unnecessary—as Edward came to her room almost every night… not that he or Naruto—when he arrived—needed to know that.

Bella cleared her throat, trying to push away the thought of her brother catching them, "Did I miss something? Since when do you make dinner?" The pasta bobbed in the boiling water as she poked it. "Or try to make dinner, I should say."

Charlie shrugged. "There's no law that says I can't cook in my own house."

"You would know." She smiled her eyes straying to his badge.

"Ha. Good one." He shrugged out of the jacket.

Bella smirked, before she stared up at the clock. She had less than a half an hour to go…

Her dad sat down at the table with a grunt and unfolded the damp newspaper there; within seconds he was clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"I don't know why you read the news, Dad. It only ticks you off." He ignored her, grumbling at the paper in his hands. "This is why everyone wants to live in a small town! Ridiculous."

"What have big cities done wrong now?"

"Seattle's making a run for murder capital of the country. Five unsolved homicides in the last two weeks. Can you imagine living like that?"

"I think Phoenix is actually higher up the homicide list, Dad. I have lived like that." And she'd never come close to being a murder victim until after she had moved to his safe little town.

In fact, she was still on several hit lists…The spoon shook in her hands, making the water tremble.

At times like this she really missed her brother and his soothing words… words even Edward couldn't say quite as beautifully.

"Well, you couldn't pay me enough," Charlie said.

Bella nodded, before sighing, giving up on the attempt to save dinner. Charlie shot her a sheepish expression.

They ate in silence… for a moment. Charlie was still scanning the news, so Bella picked up her much-abused copy of Wuthering Heights—a gift from Naruto—from where she'd left it this morning at breakfast, skimming through the pages.

Charlie cleared his throat. "You're right," Charlie said. "I did have a reason for doing this." He waved his fork at the gluey spread. "I wanted to talk to you."

Laying the book aside cautiously she said. "You could have just asked."

He nodded, his eyebrows pulling together. "Yeah. I'll remember that next time. I thought taking dinner off your hands would soften you up."

"It worked—your cooking has me soft as a marshmallow."

Charlie took a deep breath, "Well, it's about Jacob."

"What about him?" Bella asked through stiff lips.

"Easy, Bella. I know you're still upset that he told on you, but it was the right thing. He was being responsible."

"Responsible," she repeated scathingly, rolling her eyes. "Right. So, what about Jacob?"

Charlie's face was suddenly wary. "Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Mad?"

"Well, it's about Edward, too."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Dad... Are we talking about Jacob… Edward, or me being grounded?"

Charlie smiled. "Sort of all three… and also Naruto"

"Naruto." Bella repeated, "And… how does my brother relate to this?"

"Okay." He sighed. "So I'm thinking maybe you deserve a parole for good behavior. For a teenager, you're amazingly non-whiney."

Her voice and eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? I'm free?"

Charlie held up one finger. "Conditionally."

The enthusiasm vanished. "Fantastic."

"Bella, this is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom…judiciously."

"What does that mean?" he sighed.

"I know you're satisfied to spend all of your time with Edward—"

"I spend time with Alice, too," she interjected.

"That's true," he said. "But you have other friends besides the Cullens, Bella. Or you used to."

"I still have those friends!"

They stared at each other for a long moment. "When was the last time you spoke to Angela Weber?"

"Friday at lunch."

"Outside of school?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't seen anyone outside of school, Dad. Grounded, remember? And Angela has a boyfriend, too. She's always with Ben. If I'm really free," she added, heavy on the skepticism, "maybe we could double."

"Okay." But then…" He hesitated. "You and Jake used to be joined at the hip, and now—"

She cut him off. "Can you get to the point, Dad? What's your condition—exactly?"

"I don't think you should dump all your other friends for your boyfriend, Bella," he said in a stern voice. "It's not nice, and I think your life would be better balanced if you kept some other people in it. What happened last September…"

She flinched.

She didn't need to be reminded about how Edward left her… she was pretty sure without Naruto and the wonders of video chatting she would've gone insane…

"Well," Charlie said drawing her attention back to him. "If you'd had more of a life outside of Edward Cullen, it might not have been like that."

"That point?"

"Use your new freedom to see your other friends, too. Keep it balanced… and when your brother comes make sure to—"

"Don't worry about that dad." Bella said smiling. "I couldn't ignore Naruto if I tried."

Charlie nodded. " Just don't forget your friends…particularly Jacob," he added.

At Bella's look he sighed, "Jacob might be…difficult, but the Blacks are practically family, Bella," he said, stern and fatherly. "And Jacob has been a very, very good friend to you."

"I know that."

"Don't you miss him at all?" Charlie asked, frustrated.

Bella felt her throat tighten. "Yes, I do miss him," she admitted, still looking down. "I miss him a lot."

"Then why is it difficult?"

Bella tried to explain with as little detail as possible. "With Jacob there is a…conflict," she said slowly. "A conflict about the friendship thing, I mean. Friendship doesn't always seem to be enough for Jake."

"Isn't Edward up for a little healthy competition?"

Bella leveled a dark look at him. "There's no competition."

"You're hurting Jake's feelings, avoiding him like this. He'd rather be just friends than nothing."

"I'm pretty sure Jake doesn't want to be friends at all." The words burned in her mouth. "Where'd you get that idea, anyway?" Charlie looked embarrassed now.

"The subject might have come up today with Billy…"

"You and Billy gossip like old women."

"Billy's worried about Jacob," Charlie said. "Jacob's having a hard time right now…He's depressed."

Bella winced.

"And then you were always so happy after spending the day with Jake," Charlie sighed.

Bella was silent for a while before sighing, "Okay, okay… Balance."

"And Jacob," he insisted.

"I'll try."

Xx

Naruto waited impatiently, tapping his foot, eyebrows twitching.

Seriously what was taking the girl so damn long!?

Even he couldn't hold his breath long enough for an _hour _long make-out session… well if that was what she was doing anyway… And if she was sucking faces with her boyfriend he knew she would've at least taken a breath to come pick him up.

I mean she was supposed to be the responsible one.

Sighing he readjusted his shoulder bag, wincing as the small movement sent a rush of pain down his arm.

For the past year he had been training his ass off. The constant change of location gave him different terrains for him to practice on. The Kyuubi had been drilling him in elemental manipulation, chakra control, enhanced sensory, and body conditioning everyday till he could no longer move… So all in all he had a fucking damn right to be sore.

"Naruto!"

The blonde started at the sound of his name, before grinning widely.

"Bella!" he yelled with a friendly wave.

His adoptive sister was standing outside a silver Volvo, her chocolate brown eyes were filled with barely concealed glee.

She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're here!" she smiled. "You're really here!"

"Of course." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What you didn't think I'd come?"

"No it just…" Bella faltered. "I really missed you." She muttered.

Naruto smiled, but it diminished as he looked over her shoulder. A guy had just stepped out from the Driver's seat of the car. He was pale, tallish, and had a pair of straight, white teeth. His hair—like Naruto's—was unruly, but instead of blonde his was golden brown. His eyes were golden, and in them Naruto could see confusion.

Even though the young man was obviously Bella's boyfriend that wasn't what set Naruto off… This guy had no heartbeat.

"Oh." Bella said, following his gaze. "Naruto this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Edward walked towards the pair, a polite smile on his face. "A pleasure to meet you." He said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his gaze tracing down his neck.

No pulse.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Nice to meet you too."

The two men had a stare off.

Bella looked between the two nervously. "Okay… so I'll help you take your things to the car."

"Thank you." Naruto said flashing his younger sister a smile, before turning his gaze back to Edward.

Topaz like eyes bored into cerulean in a curious manner. Naruto could make out the slight scrunching of eyebrows. For some reason this Edward guy was finding him interesting.

Slowly Naruto turned away from Edweird, picking up his other suitcase, and hoisting on his carry-on.

"Well…" he cleared his throat. "I guess it's time for me to go to my new home."

* * *

**DONE!**

**So NARUTO IS HERE!**

**He will be going to Bella's high school as a senior. He's already onto Eddie, and whenhe does find out I'll try to make it comical!**

**I'm thinking Leah should imprint on him when in wolf form, but idk…**

**Tell me what you think I should do in a review!**

**-XM**


	3. The Talk

**NEXT CHAPTER! Naruto will meet Leah in about five or six more chapters I think... Or maybe even sooner... :D**

**Anyways thank you for all those reviews they truly do make my day! For now it might stick close to canon, but will branch slightly off later! You can expect a not so hostile Leah, and a sort of jealous Sam... maybe some Edward bashing!**

* * *

**The Talk**

* * *

Naruto sighed, as he made his way towards the cafeteria.

Utensils—err Forks, was officially one of the rainiest places he has ever been too… or seen.

He passed through the halls ignoring all of the stares and whispers, his black bag slung over his right shoulder. For some reason a senior transferring in with only a week of school left wasn't normal… for this place anyway.

"Naruto!" the said blonde turned to look over at the voice.

Bella was waving at him, gesturing to a seat next to her. As usual she was sitting with Angela, Ben… and the two Cullens…

Naruto was still trying to decide what the hell they were.

Unsurely the blonde walked towards them. Bella grabbed his arm bringing him down next to her before turning to the rest of the table, a huge grin on her face.

"So as I was saying… Charlie ungrounded me last night!"

"Really?" Angela asked, mild excitement lighting her always-gentle brown eyes. "I thought you said you were in for life."

"I'm more surprised than you are. I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"Well, this is great, Bella! We'll have to go out to celebrate."

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

"What should we do?" Alice mused, her face lighting up at the possibilities.

Naruto held in a laugh at his sister's wary expression. From his short time knowing the pixie-like (no heartbeat) girl Naruto Alice loved the one thing Bella loathed.

Shopping.

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt that I'm that free." Bella dead-panned.

Angela and Ben laughed, but Alice grimaced in real disappointment. "So what are we doing tonight?" she persisted.

"Nothing. Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend, then." Alice's enthusiasm was impossible to repress.

"Sure," Bella said, hoping to placate her.

Naruto could only watch his sister and her friends with amusement. Even though the… Cullen's didn't seem to truly be… alive (or they had a heart condition) he honestly didn't mind them. Sure Edward would sometimes look at him with this weird intense expression, but everybody did their own thing, and as long as they didn't bother him he showed the same courtesy.

"Alice? Alice!" Angela's voice yanked him from his thought. She was waving her hand back and forth in front of Alice's blank, staring face.

Alice's expression was… odd. It looked as if she was dreaming about everything, and yet nothing. Her eyes were unfocused seeming to be staring off in a trance-like state.

Then Edward laughed, breaking Naruto's gaze away from Alice. Angela and Ben followed his lead looking up towards him.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" Edward teased and once again Naruto turned his head towards the girl.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_Something is going on here…_

**No shit Sherlock.**

_And there's the voice I was missing… Hey Kurama you have any idea on what these two are yet._

**No… but I feel a push in your mind… as if something is always trying to break in. It's a bitch to constantly fight.**

Naruto nodded. "Well thanks man." He muttered.

"Err for what?"

Naruto's gaze snapped up, as he put on a sheepish grin, "S-Sorry just talking to myself."

The rest of the day went on alright.

The Kyuubi definitely kept him awake though, a couple of times through lectures he was honestly tempted to bang his head on the desk.

Man he hated school.

All of the sitting, and lectures… and sitting, and lectures… did he already mention sitting and lectures?

So when the final bell rang Naruto shot out of his seat and basically ran through the door. Charlie had bought him a motorcycle (something about it coming from Bella…) and besides it having a little trouble starting, it rode smooth.

In one motion Naruto pulled on his helmet, and swung his leg over the bike. Putting the keys into the ignition Naruto waited a second before starting the bike up.

The only thing he knew was that this town had some crazy shit going on… and that he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Xx

And of course when he arrived home somebody had to be there.

"Hey you two." Naruto greeted, as Bella took of her shoes. "I'm guessing you guys are going to head up to Bells room hmmm? Have fun but not too much."

Bella playfully glared at him. But of course the two of them headed upstairs, while Naruto grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. His eyes skimmed across the screen, making a mental note to fix the TV whenever he had time… seriously the constant flickering was hurting his eyes.

Flipping through the channels, a slow smirk came onto his face when the sounds of kissing made their way to his ears.

Well that didn't take very long…

"HEY YOU TWO!" he yelled, and the sounds of banging could be heard, as they started in shock. "Quiet it down up there; some people are trying to watch television in peace!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" was Bella's clever response.

Rolling his eyes Naruto set his sights on the TV again.

_Kids these days._

**Tell me about it.**

Later that evening Bella and Edward had _finally _come downstairs to work on homework. Naruto occasionally listened in on their conversations; looking for any hints about what the Cullen's were… he came out with nothing.

In the kitchen the smell of Grandma Swan's stroganoff wafted through the living room, slightly surprising Naruto. The only time Bella cooked something like that was when she was sucking up to someone…

Poor Charlie won't know what hit him.

When the said police officer same home, he seemed to already be in a good mood. He didn't even go out of his way to be rude to Edward. The said boyfriend excused himself from eating with family.

The sound of the nightly news drifted from the front room. Naruto quickly gobbled down three helpings of the stroganoff, Bella following his suite without enthusiasm. Charlie had kicked his feet up on the spare chair and folded his hands contentedly across his distended stomach.

"That was great, Bells."

Naruto nodded in agreement eating another fork (see what I did there) full.

"I'm glad you two like it." Bella smiled, before turning to Charlie, "How was work?"

The officer shrugged, "Sort of slow. Well, dead slow really. Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon." He grinned "I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy –."

Naruto perked up, "Billy… as in Billy Black?"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, "You remember him and Jacob?"

"Of course." Naruto said his eyes shining mischievously, "Jacob and I used to tag-team against Bells, with mud pies."

Bella rolled her eyes. "And I still won."

Charlie laughed, and Naruto cleared his throat, "So how is he?" he asked. "Billy I mean."

"Good. His joints are bothering him a little."

"Oh? Well I guess he would him being an old man and all."

Charlie shook his head, "You seriously need to learn some respect son."

Naruto shrugged.

"But anyways he invited us down to visit this weekend. He was thinking of having the Clearwaters and the Uleys over too. Sort of a playoff party… he was wondering if either of you could came…"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "But I was sort of planning to go to town that day… to get a new motor you know. The bike is pretty sick, but is having trouble starting."

Charlie nodded, before turning to Bella who had walked over to the sink to wash dishes. Edward had appeared silently next to her and grabbed a dishtowel.

Charlie sighed and gave up for the moment. He heaved himself to his feet and headed for the TV, but before he could make it half-way Edward called out. "Charlie."

Charlie stopped. "Yeah?"

"Did Bella ever tell you that my parents gave her airplane tickets on her last birthday, so that she could visit Renee?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, letting out a low whistle.

That was a hell a lot of money spent.

"Bella?" Charlie asked in a stunned voice.

"Yeah, they did." Bella muttered.

Charlie swallowed loudly, and then his eyes narrowed as he turned back to Edward. "No, she never mentioned it."

"Hmm," Edward murmured.

"Was there a reason you brought it up?" Charlie asked in a hard voice.

Edward shrugged. "They're about to expire. I think it might hurt Esme's feelings if Bella doesn't use her gift."

He frowned. "You forgot that someone gave you plane tickets?"

"Mmm," Bella murmured vaguely, and turned back to the sink.

Naruto got up to his seat, and made it over next to his sister, he could see Charlie wasn't thrilled with the idea of Edward touching anything.

"I noticed that you said they're about to expire, Edward," Charlie said. "How many tickets did your parents give her?"

"Just one for her…and one for me."

Bella dropped a plate, and Naruto caught it with a roll of his eyes.

Here comes the explosion.

Charlie exhaled loudly.

_And here we go._

"That's out of the question!" Charlie said in rage, shouting the words.

"Why?" Edward asked, his voice saturated with innocent surprise. "You just said it was a good idea for her to see her mother."

Charlie ignored him. "You're not going anywhere with him, young lady!" he yelled. "There are two tickets have Naruto go!"

"Whoa," the said blonde said, raising his hands in surrender, "Don't bring me into this."

Charlie glared at him, "Whose side are you on!?"

Naruto kept his hands up, "No one's!"

Bella huffed glaring at both of them, "I'm not a child, Dad. And I'm not grounded anymore, remember?"

Charlie turned to her, "Oh yes, you are. Starting now."

"For what?!"

"Because I said so."

"Err, dad I think you need a better reason than tha—"

"Be quiet Naruto, this is between me and your sister."

Bella's face turned red with anger, "Do I need to remind you that I'm a legal adult, Charlie?"

"This is my house—you follow my rules!"

Bella's glare turned icy, making Naruto gulp nervously.

A mad Bella wasn't a happy Bella.

"If that's how you want it. Do you want me to move out tonight? Or can I have a few days to pack."

Charlie's face went bright red, and Naruto gaped.

She just played the fucking moving out card… this was getting serious.

But Bella took a deep calming breath. "I'll do my time without complaining when I've done something wrong, Dad, but I'm not going to put up with your prejudices."

He sputtered, but managed nothing coherent. "Now, I know that you know that I have every right to see Mom for the weekend. You can't honestly tell me you'd object to the plan if I was going with Alice or Angela?"

"Girls," he grunted, with a nod.

"Would it bother you if I took Jacob?" Edward's teeth clenched together at the name with an audible snap.

**Well someone's overprotective. **

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Charlie struggled to compose himself before he answered. "Yes," he said in an unconvincing voice. "That would bother me."

"You're a rotten liar, Dad."

"Bella—"

"It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a showgirl or anything. I'm going to see Mom."

"She's just as much my parental authority as you are." He threw her a withering look.

"Are you implying something about Mom's ability to look after me?"

Charlie flinched at the threat implicit in her question. "You'd better hope I don't mention this to her," she said.

"I'm not happy about this, Bella."

"There's no reason for you to be upset." He rolled his eyes, but the storm was over… thank god.

With a sigh Naruto pulled the plug out of the sink.

Then Bella said, "So my homework is done, your dinner is done, the dishes are done, and I'm, going out. I'll be back before ten-thirty."

"Where are you going?" His face, almost back to normal, flushed light red again.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I'll keep it within a ten-mile radius, though. Okay?"

He grunted something that did not sound like approval, and stalked out of the room.

Naruto coughed awkwardly, "Well I'm heading off to do homework…" he threw Bella withering look, "Try not to piss dad off anymore tonight alright?"

"No promises."

"And you." Naruto growled turning to Edward his cerulean eyes blazing, "Try not to get your future father-in-law hating you more than he does now." And with that he exited the room, but not before giving them both a final tip. "Oh yeah, and quit your nightly visits they're just weird."

Xx

Edward gripped the wheel tightly, "How did he know?"

"I-I don't know." Bella stuttered, "I thought you with your ultra-sound senses would—"

"He was in his room," Edward interjected, "He was always in his room I made sure of it… I just don't understand." He shook his head, "I can't read his mind, Alice can't look into his future… it's all a blank around him…"

"Well Naruto was always different." Bella sighed, an affectionate tinge in her voice.

Edward snorted, "Different is one way of putting it."

Xx

They didn't stay out late, as Bella promised. The light was on as they pulled to the front of the house, and unknown to them Naruto was waiting expectedly at the door, inwardly cursing at the fact of Charlie's set up… out of all the times his luck didn't play out for him it had to be today… damn poker.

"You'd better not come inside," he heard Bella say. "It will only make things worse."

"His thoughts are relatively calm," Edward teased, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

_Thoughts?_

"I'll see you later," she muttered glumly.

He laughed and Naruto could make out the smack of lips. "I'll be back when Charlie's snoring."

Naruto shook his head, he even gave him a warning and this guy just wouldn't take a hint…

He opened the door, earning a surprised look from both of them.

"Why hello love birds!" he smiled, "I'm glad you made it back." He scanned his eyes over Edward, "Eddie thank you for bringing her back in one piece!" he then turned to Bella, "And now come on Bells, inside we have a _lot _of talking to do!"

"Wha—" he already pulled her inside, dragging her to the couch, still thinking over on what to say.

Bella only stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a tapping foot.

"So… what's up?"

Naruto smiled awkwardly.

_Damn you Charlie!_

"Welllll." He cleared his throat, "You have a nice time tonight Bells?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"So… what did you do?"

She shrugged. "Hung out with Alice and Jasper. Edward beat Alice at chess, and then I played Jasper. He buried me."

"Errr who?"

"Will explain later." Bella said with a wave of her hand.

Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his neck, "Look… there's something I need to say." He shifted uncomfortably. "Well you see I sort of lost this card game with dad, so now I'm the one who needs to tell you this really important thing… and I—"

"Naruto get to the point."

"Okay okay!" Naruto said, a bright blush forming on his face. "You see… there comes a time in every person's life in which they feel… the need to release themselves… in a way in which can be a little weird to expla—you know what bad thoughts…" Naruto once again cleared his throat. "Here's a better way to explain it… when a man, and woman fall in love they do a special little dance with each other which involves the… vajayjay, and the pe—"

"Oh, please, please no!" Bella begged, jumping to her feet, realization dawning in her eyes. "Please tell me you are not trying to have a sex talk with me… Please."

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile, "I lost the bet, so I had t—"

" Mom already gave me the talk ten years ago… you were there!"

"I know, I know." Naruto chuckled, "But Charlie wasn't."

The two of them stared at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Let's just say I gave you the talk alright."

"Right." Bella smiled.

"And let's never bring it up ever again alright."

"I swear on my life I will never, ever bring it up ever again."

"… But you are still a virgin right?"

Bella face-faulted before glaring at Naruto, "Yessss, I am a virgin, I thought we just promised to not bring it u—"

"You promised not me."

"…"

"…"

"I will kill you."

Xx

"Alice called."

Naruto stayed still, his breathing set in a deep, steady rhythm, as he listened through his room.

"She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago."

Naruto stilled.

Future?

"Because she can't see the wolves, you know," Edward said. "Had you forgotten that? When you decided to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear, too."

Wolves?

Fate?

Disappear?

Man could he get anymore confused.

"You couldn't imagine that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little…anxious? Alice saw you disappear, and she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs."

_Okay, I'm officially lost._

**Perhaps this Alice girl has a jutsu, or power to see into the future.**

_There's a power like that!?_

The Kyuubi snorted, **I don't know I'm just making a guess.**

"We're not sure why this is." Edward's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, "Some natural defense they're born with? That doesn't seem entirely likely, since I haven't had any trouble reading their thoughts.

Now it's thoughts.

What the fuck were these damn people!?

"The Blacks' at least. Carlisle theorizes that it's because their lives are so ruled by their transformation. It's more an involuntary reaction than a decision. Utterly unpredictable, and it changes everything about them. In that instant when they shift from one form to other, they don't really even exist. The future can't hold them…" Naruto listened a small smirk made it's way onto his face.

Whoever these wolf guys were, they sounded like his type of people.

"I'll put your car back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself."

_So he also broke down Bella's car…_

His inner musing were stopped when he heard a rush of footsteps and the Edward's presence disappeared completely…

_Well that breaks down the list a bit… _Naruto thought, his eyes narrowing, _So now these Cullen's can be shinobi, summons… or another species entirely._

* * *

**DONE!**

**So Naruto is catching on, he'll find out who they are soon... ;D**

**Oh yeah, before i forget... I AM NO LONGER SICK! I got rid of that damn bucket, and no longer have to take Zantec and Tylonel a million times a day! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Mkay also to the subject of Edward... I truly don't like him... at all. I am a Team Jacob and Seth all the way! Jacob didn't leave you Bella... or stalk you... or almost have you killed!**

**Alright getting off topic... Naruto will be a little distasteful towards Edward (big brother!) but he won't bash him, because Naruto isnt that type of person.**

******But anyways please review!**

**-XM**


	4. Learning

**HEY GUYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also some of you guys… not saying any names give me some bad feedback, and all I have to say to you fuckers is if you don't like… well DON'T FUCKING READ! I usually don't cuss but those kind of people just piss me off. This is FanFICTION, emphasis on FICTION. None of this shit on this site is real, and that means the author has power over the stories, so you don't like then simply go and click on another story… and STFU.**

**Sigh… mkay rant over, here's your chappy.**

* * *

**Learning**

* * *

Naruto let out a low whistle as he stared at the price, his pocket already felt lighter.

Digging into his wallet Naruto snatched out a couple of bills, handing them to the smiling old lady.

Who knew a couple pairs of jeans, and sweats could cost so much.

Grudgingly Naruto smiled back, before snatching his now bagged clothes away from the lady. He was only a little pissed. The bell rung as he walked out of the door, his shopping bag held loosely in hand.

As he had told Charlie he went to town to buy himself some clothes, and a motor. Unfortunately they didn't sell those types of parts in a small place like this, so he had to buy them online… he was although sure it was damn cheaper than his sweats.

Inwardly growling to himself Naruto trudged through the streets, his head hung low. His blonde hair, and tan skin made him stick out like a sore thumb here… well so much for discreet.

Scanning his cerulean eyes over the signs Naruto stopped at the sight of a small book store… a very small book store.

He sniffed the air, the distinct smell of Bella wafted into his nose.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, opening his mouth slightly to taste the air.

Her smell was incredibly faint, maybe from a year or so ago… but why exactly would she go out of her way for a place like this?

Tentatively the blonde opened the door, a small chime welcomed him.

The clerk shot him a small smile. "Welcome." He said softly.

Naruto nodded, his eyes skimming over the titles of the book.

"Are you looking for anything in particular sir?"

"Not..." Naruto stopped himself. "Actually… you see I am doing a report on… creatures… sorry I don't really know their names." He smiled sheepishly.

The man only smiled, "That's alright, a description would be fine."

"Well they… have no pulse or heart beat… and their eyes are golden…"

"Sounds like the 'Cold Ones'."

"Cold Ones?"

"Yes." The man nodded, "I think I may know what you are looking for…"

He got out from behind the counter before going to a shelf. His index finger skimmed lightly over the binds of multiple books before stopping.

"Here it is." He pulled a book out. "They are local legends of the Quileute tribe."

Holding out his hand, Naruto took the book, flipping it over to read the summary.

"Looks about right..." He reached for his wallet, "How much?"

"Oh no," the man said waving his hand, "You can keep that old thing, I've honestly have been trying to get rid of it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before flashing the man a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem, come back again."

Naruto nodded, putting the book into his clothing bag. He headed out the door, with a grin.

_Well today has been a good da— _he stopped himself mid-thought, his jaw hanging open.

"Wha—B-B-But…"

In front of him was a clothing store with a 50% off on all jeans, and sweats.

"FUCK!"

Xx

"You know you look like a creeper doing that."

"Shhhh." Charlie said, peeking through the living room curtain.

Naruto rolled his eyes, looking up from his book, "Dad they can't have do too much in front of the house chill."

Charlie blushed at the implication, before glaring at his adopted son. "And when exactly did you become so crude?"

"Ten years ago," Naruto smiled, picking at his ear. "And they're here."

"Wha—How do you kno—" Charlie stared out the window, gaping slightly. He turned to Naruto, "You must have the ears of a bat."

Naruto shrugged, placing the book on top of the coffee table. He stretched before heading to the entrance.

He held the door open, leaning casually against the frame, "Sup you two, how was Jacksonville?"

"Moist. And buggy."

Naruto chuckled, "So I'm guessing mum didn't sell you on the University of Florida either then?"

Bella laughed "She tried. But I'd rather drink water then inhale it."

"Touché." Naruto smirked, before turning to Edward, "You have a nice time?"

"Yes," Edward answered in a serene voice. "Renee was very hospitable."

Naruto nodded, before Charlie ran past him, almost knocking him over.

"BELLA!" Charlie smiled, wrapping her into a hug.

"Hey dad." Bella said breathlessly.

"Thank God you're back. I actually found out who cooks worse than me, the food was absolutely terrible!"

"Hey!"

"No offense son, but the only good thing you cook is ramen."

Naruto pouted, while Bella smirked, "I'll get on it," she said as he let her go.

"Would you call Jacob first? He's been bugging me every five minutes since six o'clock this morning." Charlie said.

"Please?" Naruto added.

"Wait… Jacob wants to talk to me?"

Naruto nodded, "Pretty badly. He wouldn't tell me what it was about—just said it was important."

The phone rang then, shrill and demanding.

"That's him again, I'd bet my orange," Naruto sighed.

"I got it." Bella hurried to the kitchen. Edward and Naruto followed after her while Charlie disappeared into the living room. She grabbed the phone mid-ring, and twisted around so that she was facing the wall. "Hello?"

"You're back," Jacob said, his voice loud enough to be heard.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jacob demanded.

"Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Naruto telling me that you'd called.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sure. Now, why are you harassing both my brother and Charlie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself. Go ahead." There was a short pause. "You going to school tomorrow?"

"Umm… Yes I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. Just curious."

"So what did you want to talk about, Jake?"

He hesitated. "Nothing really, I guess. I…wanted to hear your voice."

"Ahhhh." Naruto said wiping away an imaginary tear, Bella glared at him.

"Yeah, I know." She said, still giving her brother a warning glance, "I'm so glad you called me, Jake. I…"

"I have to go," he said abruptly.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"But Jake—"

He was already gone.

"Rejection." Naruto muttered, and Bella slapped his arm, "Quiet you."

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked interrupting their banter. His voice was low and careful.

"I don't know. I wonder what that was about."

"Your guess is probably better than mine," Edward said, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm."

Naruto looked between the two, scratching the back of his neck, "For some reason I feel like the third wheel here."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, before she began to make dinner. Naruto watched her carefully, as if he was trying to memorize every single thing she did.

But suddenly Bella froze in the middle of the kitchen. The package of icy hamburger meat fell from her hand.

It hit the floor with a thud, and Naruto watched her with a raised eyebrow, as both she and Edwards shared a small glance.

"Err, was that part of the cooking process?"

Xx

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" Edward asked, an edge to his soft voice. They were almost to school. Bella had taken shot gun, and Naruto was in the back.

"That depends." Bella said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I was afraid you would say that."

"What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"I want you to stay in the car." He pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off as he spoke. "I want you to wait here until I come back for you, you two Naruto."

"But…why?"

That was when she saw him. He would have been hard to miss, towering over the students the way he did, even if he hadn't been leaning against his black motorcycle, parked illegally on the sidewalk.

"Jacob?" Naruto said in surprise as he stepped out of the car, a grin on his whiskered face. "Hey Bells look it's Jacob."

Edward gritted his teeth, as Bella exited the car. He although quickly followed suite, his golden eyes blazing.

Jacob's face hardened as they walked toward him, Bella's hand in Edward's. His face broke out into a grin at the sight of Naruto.

"Hey Fishcake, that you?" he smiled.

Naruto smirked back, "Sure is Jake-boy."

Jacob smiled pulling the whiskered blonde into a one armed hug. "Good to see you again man."

"Same here." Naruto grinned, pulling back.

He raised an eyebrow, "You get taller or something?"

"Only slightly."

His smile vanished when both Edward and Bella stopped. They were a few yards away from him.

"You could have called us," Edward said in a steel-hard voice.

"Sorry," Jacob answered, his face twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

_Leeches?_

Naruto looked between the two of them, his eyebrows scrunched.

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course." Edward said softly, as Jacob's jaw flexed, and his brows pulled together. He didn't answer. "This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school." Jacob snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

Edward looked around pointedly, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating on the sidewalk, their eyes bright with expectation. Realizing what was going on, Naruto shot them all a glare, and they hastily went on their way.

"I already know what you came to say," Edward said lowly. "Message delivered. Consider us warned."

"Okay, okay stop." Naruto said, rubbing his temples. "Warned? Wolves? Leeches? And you two hating each other!" he glared at both of the boys. "What are you talking about? There is definitely something more than you guys fighting over Bella here."

The two rivals shot each other a glance, but stayed quiet.

Naruto continued to glare at them, his mind swirling with ideas.

Maybe that damn book wasn't so far off.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Bella said, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder, before turning to look at the boys, "But I have to admit I am confused. Warned, what do you mean?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, sneering at Edward, "You didn't tell her? Afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob," Edward said in an even voice.

"Why?" Jacob challenged.

"What don't I know? Edward?" Edward just glared at Jacob. "Jake?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "He didn't tell you that his big…brother crossed the line Saturday night?" he asked, his tone thickly layered with sarcasm. Then his eyes flickered back to Edward. "Paul was totally justified in—"

"It was no-man's land!" Edward hissed.

"Was not!" Jacob was fuming visibly. His hands trembled. He shook his head and sucked in two deep lung fulls of air.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella whispered. "What happened? Were they fighting?" Her voice strained higher in panic. "Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

"No one fought," Edward said quietly. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

Jacob was staring at them with incredulous eyes. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that—?"

"Leave now." Edward cut him off mid-sentence, and his face was abruptly frightening—truly frightening.

They faced each other in silence for a long moment. More students gathered.

Finally it all hit.

Edward not wanting her to know.

Jacob wanting to tell her.

The reason they were fighting.

"She came back for me," Bella choked out.

Silence.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Bella turned to her brother almost forgetting he was there. She couldn't—no wouldn't bring him into this.

"N-Nobody."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm not dumb Bella I know you've been keeping secrets. And they may not be any of my business, but if you're in danger I have a right to know."

Again there was silence.

"The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property," Edward said suddenly. "Let's go to English."

Bella nodded, sending Jacob another said look, "Get to school, Jake." she whispered,.

Jacob grinned bitterly, "Yes, ma'am," and then he snapped a military salute before he climbed on his bike and kicked it to a start right there on the sidewalk.

The engine snarled and then the tires squealed as he spun it sharply around. In a matter of seconds, Jacob raced out of sight.

Naruto said the only thing he could, "Bella you're hurting him."

Xx

Naruto played with his pencil, glaring at the back of both Bella's and Edward's heads.

Screw them.

Biting his eraser, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw them passing a note.

Trying not to be obvious Naruto glanced at the window, in which Bella sat near. The glass, showed a dull outlining of her… and the note they were passing.

_What happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me crap, please._

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he read that part.

So whatever situation Bella was in was dangerous.

_Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution._

Again Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_There was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that Alice's abilities were mollified by the Quileutes' involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her, too, if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big gray one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything. _

Naruto frowned.

So many unknown names and so many unsolved questions…

**This just keeps getting more and more complicated.**

Bella then wrote something else down, _What about Charlie? She could have been after him, or even Naruto_.

Edward shook his head.

Bella growled in frustration, before scribbling something else down, _You can't know that she wasn't thinking that, because you weren't here. Florida was a bad idea. _

Edward took the page from Bella. _I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive._

_So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. _

_What exactly were you going to do about it? Why is the plane crashing?_

Naruto dead-panned at this, deciding to stop reading the note.

So now there were three things he was absolutely certain of: first Bella was in danger, second there was more to both Jacob and Edward than met the eye, and then finally third his life was about to become ape-shit crazy.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So yeah I tried to incorporate that famous Twilight quote NARUTO STYLE! XD. So very soon some things will begin to switch off from the canon, I although needed to Jacob confrontation to give Naruto's more leads.**

**Well that's all folks!**

**-XM**

**P.S. If you know where that's from ups to you. I love that cartoon.**

**P.P.S. Anyone know Leah's height?**


	5. Well My Life Sucks

**HEY ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I love you guys for all those reviews they seriously make my day.**

**And to all of you who are saying 'Oh c'mon even Naruto isn't that dense…' Well let me ask you if you guys would ever suspect a vampire or werewolf if you never read Twilight, or HoN (House of Night), or The last Vampire Chronicles (TEAM SITA (AND NO IM NOT LES))**

**But anyways onto the story!**

* * *

**Well My Life Sucks**

* * *

An audible gasp escaped through his lips, as he slammed against the floor. Dirt, and grass entered his mouth in an unpleasent taste.

He blinked trying to clear his vision as it blurred slightly. His already messy blonde hair was ragged, and his jeans were nothing but rags along with his now torn t-shirt; although luckily he received no further tears/injuries to his person.

He didn't know how long he'd been running, but all he knew was that the thing that was chasing him was getting closer.

With extreme effort Naruto pushed himself off the ground, swinging his legs over to stand upright, just as the incoming object rushed past him, skimming against his cheek.

Naruto set himself low into a fighting stance, while inwardly wondering how the hell he just gotten into this situation.

* * *

"Bella."

"…"

"Oi Bella."

"…"

"HEY BELLA!"

Deliberately the brunette turned her head. "What is it Naruto?"

The said blonde twitched. "You know just because your boyfriend isn't here means you get to mope around all day."

"I'm not moping."

"Then what exactly are you doing?"

"… Sulking."

Naruto rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "I think I liked it better when you were younger." He grumbled.

"Sorry I couldn't hear that."

"I said when exactly did your life start to revolve around this Cullen boy."

Bella huffed indignantly, "My life does _not _revolve around him!"

"Right, and my favorite color isn't orange." Naruto shot back blandly. "Look Bella I have to agree with dad on some things, and spending time with a non-Cullen is one of them."

The brunette glared at him. "And what _exactly _brought this on?"

At the question the blonde shifted uncomfortably, before letting out a long sigh. From behind his back he showed her a book, "This did actually."

"A book?" Bella dead-panned even though a sick feeling was entering her stomach.

"Yeah, but it's on Quileute legends." Her brother handed her the book. "And check out the marked page."

Slowly Bella flipped towards the orange post-it note. She knew once she started to date Edward she'd thrown her copy out… so how exactly her brother managed to get one she did not know.

"The Cold Ones." She read the title breathlessly.

"Read on." Naruto prompted.

Bella licked her lips, suddenly the room felt a little icy. "Enemies of the tribe, known for their pale skin, stone-like bodies, and red or golden eyes. They feed on human blood, but a few feed on animals. They—Naruto do you r-really believe this stuff?"

The whiskered blonde looked away from his sister. "I'm just saying Bella… if it is true then he's—"

"Naruto." Bella said slowly, swallowing. "There are no such thing as vampires, you're just overthinking."

"I didn't say vampires." The blonde said, staring at Bella intensely. "I said 'Cold Ones'."

"B-But—I-I—"

"Is that what they are." He pressed.

"N-No of course not."

Bella made a grab for her purse, but Naruto got to it first. Bringing it over his head, he continued to look at Bella with a raised brow. His 6'2 frame giving him an unfair height advantage to the 5'4 girl. His sister knowing his plan glared at him, even though she was inwardly shaking. Right now she was once again in the middle. It was Edward's secret… or her brothers trust…

"Naruto… I'm sorry I-I promised I wouldn't tell."

Her brother stared at her for a long while, and she kept her head down; unable to look into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Fine."

The brunette's head snapped up, she was barely able to catch her incoming bag. "Wha—"

"I understand the importance of promises." Naruto said blankly. "Now I believe you were on your way to work."

His sister nodded, not meeting his eyes she began to walk out the door…

"Oh Bella" she turned back to her brother. "Just to let you know I will find out what the Cullen's are." Bella gulped, the blonde's eyes were cool, and calculative. "And when I do… I can't promise I will be very pleased."

Nodding her head quickly, Bella proceeded in shooting out the door… and then tripping.

Naruto watched her go to the whole way to her car, for once his face wasn't set in its usual goofy fashion, he looked dead serious.

His sister was dating a vampire, and from everything else he gathered there was another vampire after her…

Well his life just got more complicated.

Xx

Naruto tapped his fingers impatiently, as he stared at his laptop screen.

The wifi in Utensils' sucked balls.

Scratching the side of his face, he leaned back carefully in his chair, scrutinizing his room in boredom.

His said room looked pretty average looking. It had orange walls, and white carpet. His bed had orange (of course) covers, and sheets, with two black pillows. To the far right of his room was a window, where he could see the back side of the house. Next to the window was some work out stuff, which he bought at a yard sale… he couldn't exactly blame the people who were moving out.

He had a bench press, a punching bag, and a pull up bar, which he admitted pretty much cramped up his room; but he needed keep his physic up.

Naruto turned back to his laptop screen, a map of Forks appeared in front of him, along with each of the resident's information, and etc. His eyes skimmed over each of the residents names, his memory greatly improved after Kurama had basically slammed information into his head.

He could personally tell you practicing hand seals a hundred times a day does that to you.

Naruto grazed his pointer across the 'mouse' of his laptop, as he went over the documents. He maybe, sort of, kind of, hacked into the police files… but they wouldn't notice right?

Clicking through some files Naruto landed his cursor on the 'C' section.

"So… none of these guys have messed with the police before." Naruto mumbled, his cerulean eyes scanning the screen. "And would you look at this… Mr. Cullen's a doctor." He smirked at the irony, before plugging in a hard drive. "Might as well keep this intel on me."

He clicked on a couple more links revealing a picture of a guy named Emmet, and a girl named Rosalie Hale.

He gave them each a one-over resisting the urge to let out a whistle at the sight of the blonde. They were both so different, and yet so much alike. Taking a mental note of their pale skin, and golden eyes, he looked back at his now flashing hard drive.

He smirked, before ejecting it. Then with unrealistic speed he moved his hands over the key board erasing all of the traces of him ever being there.

Ahh the things Youtube could teach you.

Smiling at his handy work, Naruto stretched out of his chair.

**Hey brat.**

The blonde blinked before sighing, _Hey Kurama what's up?_

**Perhaps it's time for us to go back to our usual training schedule.**

Naruto blinked. _Wait as in… here._

**Yes here, **Kurama said with a roll of his eyes.

_And now…_

**Yes.**

_With only God knows what in the forest._

**Yep.**

_Well… count me in._

* * *

_Oh right. _Naruto thought blandly, _That's how…_

Then suddenly he raised his arm, just able to block an incoming fist. His body moved back slightly at the impact, and a loud crunch was heard, making the Kyuubi container wince.

Damn that fucking hurt.

Pumping chakra through his legs Naruto, clutched onto his attackers arms, before swinging his right leg up for a round-house. It connected to the guy's head with a satisfying crunch, but before Naruto could gloat something else grabbed him from behind.

"Well, well, well." A feminine voice purred into his ear. "Looks like our prey fights back." Naruto flinched when he felt a tongue lick his throat. "Don't worry little mouse, I'll make this painle—"

With all his strength Naruto grinded his elbow into the woman's stomach, pushing her back with a huff. He leaped into the air gaining distance between them.

No way in hell was he going to be a mouse, he was a fucking fox's container for crying out loud.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over the woman and her companion… or companions. There were four of them, all of them had pale skin, red eyes, and chiseled features.

They were all fucking vampires.

Naruto growled as the one he had just kicked seemed to heal before his eyes.

"Be careful." The male said, his voice sounded southern. "This un' is tough."

"Right, you're just rusty Keith." The second male laughed, his mouth was pulled back into a sneer. "Getting beaten by a human is below us."

"Yeah says you." the vampire turned just in time to recieve a right hook to the face.

As the red-eyed undead skidded against the floor, the other vampires sprang into action. The one named Keith made a grab for the blonde, only to recieve the bottom of black converse in a reply. Using the momentum of the kick Naruto backflipped, gathering wind into his lungs...

"Fūton: Renkūdan(1)(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!" Naruto chanted before exhaling.

The result was instataneous as the vampires were sent sprawling away, but of course the one who had mocked Naruto earlier, stood strong defiance written all over his face.

"I don't know what you are." he growled. "But I am not going to lose to the like of you _human's._"

Naruto looked over to him calmly, before crossing his arms in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" The vampire smirked. "Finally giving up little—"

"**Don't get cocky vampire.**" The man froze.

"You know what we are?" The red-eyes undead asked, as his companions came to flank him on both sides.

"**Of course.**" Naruto growled, pulling back his hands to reveal, his new set of crimson eyes, and darkened whiskers. "**And you shouting out a million times you weren't human sort of helped me along.**"

The smallest vampire—a girl looking no more than fifteen—looked up at him in wonder. "Are you one of us?"

The blonde snorted, "**Hell no**." And with that Naruto launched himself forward.

"Wha—" Naruto grabbed the mockers throat, slamming him into a tree.

He grinned madly. "**Not so tough now are you?**" he growled, before bringing his hand into a fist, crushing the guy's neck.

He sent the shattered pieces to the side, before blocking an incoming kick. The girl vampire bared her teeth, her similar red eyes were blazing madly, but like her companion she stood no chance as Naruto brought his fist forward, the demonic energy surrounding it burned through the vampires skin like butter. Then with a furious roar he sent the girl flying into the vampire, Keith; the impact so great it broke down four trees.

The remaining two vampires looked at him in fear.

The older looking one snarled at him, before turning toward her companion. "Go Bonnie, report this guy to Riley."

"Bu—"

"Go!"

The younger girl prepared herself to leave, but Naruto grabbed her jacket, pulling her to him.

"**I don't think so.**" He cackled, throwing the girl into her partner.

He then appeared behind them before banging their heads together, the Kyuubi chakra only adding to his unworldly strength, as the heads shattered on impact… and then Naruto blacked out.

Xx Meanwhile xX

"Why do I feel as if I'm no longer the strongest physical character in this series?"

"Shut up Emmet and finish your mountain lion."

* * *

**DONE!**

**(1) Yes that is Shukaku's move.**

**Yes short, but this is important! Naruto is going to meet Leah soon!**

**OMG even I'm excited! XD**

**Also yes those were OCs, and yes they were part of Victoria's new born army, but these guys were older so they were a bit more tame.**

**Also the point of this chapter was to pretty much show some of Naruto's skills. I won't really have him using jutsu, since the Kyuubi basically taught him how to manipulate chakra, and what not. He will know henge, some fire and wind manipulation, no Kage Bunshin, or Rasengan, but he will be able to control up to seven tails. Basically he has super strength, super speed, Kyuubi badassness, and FIRE!**

**Well anyways review!**

**-XM**

**P.S. If there is anything you really want Naruto to have tell me, and I'll take it into consideration.**

**P.P.S. If you do 'submit' a jutsu please don't let it be "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)", because that jutsu is really overused in fandom. **

**P.P.P.S. Naruto as I put earlier can use wind, fire, and anything Kyuubi related in a smaller scale... and yes that means he can roar.**


	6. I'm a what?

**HEY ALL NEXT CHAPPY!**

**Sorry for the late update, I was trying to find my inspiration again… which is a lot harder to find than you would think. I mean I had huge inspiration at the beginning, but ever since 1D's new album came out I've been constantly listening to that… Ohh Liam your voice is so sexy... LOL!**

**Any who I got some of it back and have finished this chapter!**

**But now I have freaking writers block!**

**Lol, so yeah…**

**ANYWAYS onto the next chapter... I guess...**

* * *

**I'm a what?**

* * *

Naruto awoke to a major dejavu.

He was in a white room, but instead of it being in a hospital he was in what looked to be a bed room. It had a polished hard wood floor, and tall white walls, and estimating by the size of the bed he was sleeping on it was at least a queen. The room seemed to be well organized, and well thought out, giving it an orderly and fashionable appeal. Several painting hung on the walls looking to be over thousands and thousands of dollars. A large old looking mirror hung to the left of him towering at least 5 feet high. Many other antiques were placed neatly around the room, a hand-carved wooden cross stood proudly above the door way.

Oh… and did he mention Carlisle Cullen was standing next his bed?

No?

Well Carlisle Cullen, aka the VD (Vampire Doctor) was standing next to his bed.

"You're up." He said softly, his voice to beautiful to be human; not a single bit of gruffness could be heard even with Naruto's enhanced ears.

Swallowing, the blonde looked up at the doctor.

"You were out for two days." Dr. Cullen continued. "It's June fourth now."

Slowly Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice. He didn't sense any threatening vibes coming from this man, so he could trust him… for now.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah—" Naruto took a sharp intake of breath his eyes widening in shock.

That wasn't what his voice it was too husky, and deep…

"It seems you're surprised, so I assume your eyes weren't so… peculiar before?"

"M-My eyes?' the voice stuttered.

Carlisle nodded, pointing to the mirror that now seemed to look a lot more haunting. "Here." He said carefully, "Take a look."

Slowly Naruto turned his head to look to were the blonde Cullen was pointing, his mouth opening in horror, awe, and plain shock.

His eyes were still their deep cerulean blue, but now they were slitted—much like a fox. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks had gotten thicker, instead of a thin line they were a bold outlining of black. His unruly hair, was even wilder and longer, now hanging low above his eyes. His canines hung out of his mouth, appearing just below his upper lip. Flexing his jaw, Naruto gingerly reached up a hand to touch the tip of his sharpened teeth.

Slowly his hand retreated, as he put down the mirror.

"I-I…"

"Do you know what caused this?" Carlisle asked gently, his eyes only showing concern. Naruto shook his head, and Dr. Cullen nodded. "Well then, don't stress yourself out about it, you can stay here till you fully recover if you'd like."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer… sir." Naruto added after an afterthought, "My father is probably worried."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, well feel free to leave whenever you feel you must."

"Wait." The head of the Cullen clan stopped mid-way to the door. "Did you tell the rest of your family… about me?"

Carlisle peered over his shoulder a serene smile on his perfect face, "No, I presumed you would enjoy your privacy."

Naruto blinked before smiling, "Thank you."

Carlisle simply nodded before stepping out the door, "Naruto." He said suddenly, catching the said blonde's attention. "You're name is Naruto correct?"

"Yes." The blonde answered slowly.

Carlisle once again nodded. "Well Naruto, I believe I will see you again soon." And then he left, leaving the blonde alone in the room.

Settling in the silence the whiskered blonde rolled his shoulders in the bed, wincing at the soreness in his muscles. With some effort he pulled himself into an upright position. "Hey Kur you there?" he said softly, scanning his gaze around the room.

**Of course.**

_Right… good because I need to ask you something._

Kurama sighed; he knew this was going to come. **What?**

_Okay, ahem… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING BODY!?_

Wincing from inside his cage the Kyuubi resisted the urge to plug his ears. **I simply enhanced it kit.**

_When!? AND WHY!?_

**When the vampire venom entered your system. **Kurama said simply, earning him a bewildered glance… err thought from Naruto.

_What?_

**Look at your right wrist.**

Slowly the blonde brought his right hand up to his face, his mouth opening in shock at the sight of the crescent moon that now adorned it.

_W-What is this?_

**A vampire bite. **Kurama said simply, his nine-tails swinging out behind him. **The venom left a scar, you're lucky my chakra was able to eat it away. **The Kyuubi was now pacing around his cage shaking his head irritably. **Bu unfortunately in order to destroy all the venom I had to pump too much of my own chakra into your system. The changes to your body came from the potency of my power.**

Naruto gulped his teeth sinking slightly into his lip. _So what you're saying is, I'm now like a hybrid between you and a human?_

**Close, you're more human than you are fox. So I'd say you're about 1/3 of me and 2/3 of mortal. You'll still be able to be wounded; but you'll just be a lot less fragile. **Kurama said gruffly.

_I see… _

The Kyuubi grunted from behind the bars, his ears twitching , **And as much as I **_**hate **_**to bother you kit, I would appreciate it if we you'd leave, the vampire's stench is hurting my nose.**

Naruto rolled his eyes, _Yeah, yeah you baka fox go chase your tails. _And with that he cut the mental link before Kurama could retort.

Xx

"Have you found him yet?"

"No," a graying man took a deep breath, "but we're trying Bella. We have the K9 units, and volunteers searching every inch of Forks."

"And yet you still haven't got any clues!?" the brunette questioned, running a fidgety hand through her hair.

"Bella, I am doing the best I can." Charlie replied tiredly. "But there is only so much I can do, especially with the serial killer in Seattle. They're having every nearby unit taking even more night shif—" Charlie was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey anybody home?"

As quick as thought Bella raced into the hall way her eyes wide in both disbelief and joy, "Naruto?"

Her brother stepped into the house from the doorway, a small and tired smile on his face. "Hey Bell—umph!" His adopted-sister tackled him into a hug, making the whiskered blonde stumble backwards slightly.

"Y-You idiot!" she cried, tightening her grip around the stunned blonde. "Y-You went missing for two d-days, a-and—"

"Shhh," the whiskered blonde soothed, rubbing the brunettes back. From over her shoulder he spotted Charlie gaping at him, and he internally sighed. "Hey dad." He greeted, as Bella pulled away.

"Naruto." Charlie said slowly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but what happened to your voice, and where the _hell _were you these past days?"

"Well," Naruto racked his brain for a lie, while also thanking Kami for the beautiful technique, Henge, for at least he wouldn't have to explain any appearance changes. "I sort of went through puberty again." He smiled awkwardly, "So I took some time off of school and stayed at a hotel for a while till it was over."

Charlie dead-panned at his son. "I sent some of my forces and volunteers looking for you, and you were at a hotel because you hit _puberty_."

"Yep." Naruto grinned, while inwardly patting himself on the back. Boys can hit puberty twice right?

"You could've at _least _have called me to have let me know."

"Hehe, yeah I know sorry dad."

Charlie rubbed his temples before sighing, pulling his son into a hug. "Good to have you back, and don't you go off scaring me like that again."

"I won't." Naruto promised, before releasing his adoptive father from the hug. "Anyways… I'm starved, so what's for dinner?."

Bella dead-panned before laughing, "All right as your welcome home present I'll make you some ramen!"

Naruto grinned, "Sweet, you're the best Bells!"

Bella winked at him. "And don't you forget it." She smirked before grabbing her brother's wrist. "But you'll have to help…" she trialed off, as the coldness of his skin registered in her mind.

_Oh shit, _pulling back his right wrist from her grip, Naruto inwardly cursed. The venom was completely washed from his system—as the Kyuubi said—but for some reason the scar was ice cold to the touch.

While Naruto was ratting himself out for his stupidity, Bella was staring at him with wide eyes, quickly doing a full body check on her brother. He looked the same still, except… squinting her eyes she gazed at his cerulean orbs… except his eyes were… and his whisker marks... Oh no.

Glancing back at Charlie who was now in the living room watching T.V. Bella once again gripped Naruto's wrist, before hauling the blonde up the stairs to her room. Upon entering she closed the door with a soft thud, before turning sharply to her adoptive sibling.

"Naruto what happened—and I want the truth." Bella added, when Naruto opened his mouth to answer, a lie obviously at the tip of his tongue. "Why are you talking so differently, and your eyes—how are you hiding that from Charlie?"

Snapping his jaw shut the blonde scowled, while he inwardly he was puzzling over himself. His sister was able to see through his henge? It was strange—even though it wasn't his most powerful—she shouldn't be able to do that unless… She had some chakra too…

"Something… happened." Naruto said lamely, before once again the fire entered his voice, "and I think I deserve as much of the truth as you do." He growled, "I know you've been keeping secrets Bella, and I respect that; so I would appreciate it if you'd show me that same respect."

Bella glared at him, and Naruto steadily met her gaze.

Releasing a long breath the brunette allowed her gaze to soften back to their usual chocolate brown. "It's not my... decision whether or not to tell you this stuff Naruto." She said softly. "I hate not being able to tell you everything, but I just… don't want you to get involved."

"I am already involved." The blonde said strongly, his voice sure. "I've been involved since my plane landed in Forks." He met her eyes passionately, his cerulean orbs bright with their certainty. "I think you know what really happened to me Bella; I deserve an explanation at the very least."

"…" The brunette was silent, as she bit her lip, eyebrows scrunched in thought. "I'll… I will take you to them." She said finally.

The whiskered blonde raised an eyebrow, "To whom?"

"The Cullens."

* * *

**Done.**

**So a twist! **

**YES!**

**Don't worry Bella will still be the stupid Kristen Stewart version of a damsel in distress, but since she does has some chakra it will be easier to explain a lot of things about her right?**

**Eddie can't get a read on anyone w/ catra (lol), and neither could Aro, because the techniques and energy is beyond their understanding. Bella was able to carry Renesme because her chakra network was able to just keep her alive. She felt lesser pain than a vampire would because of her chakra protecting her. She is able to control herself better because some chakra remains in her system letting her keep some humanity, as well as also granting her one of the gifts/side effects chakra gave to her (mental shield).**

**So yeah, that will be my side of the story for her in this story! :)**

**So yes I know it is short, and ends with an evil cliffie, but I'm onto the next chapter as well as finishing The Cursed Hero, so stay tuned!**

**-XM**


	7. Alliance

**HEY ALL!**

**So I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Good news is updated!**

**Bad news is… well I am going to stop this story for a while and go on hiatus! Hahahaha sorry guys but I just lost all my inspiration for fanfics, so now I am sort of done… I might be back in a couple of months :D**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**And if you believed any of that shit above you are officially stupid lol jk! I actually almost believed it myself! XD**

**But in seriousness finals are coming up for me and I am—for a lack of better words—fucked. So I won't be updating as often! Sorry but unfortunately for me and you school comes first…**

* * *

**Alliance**

* * *

Naruto blinked and that's all he did for a whole minute.

He just blinked, breathed, and then blinked some more. His gaze flickered warily to his sister, then to her sparkly vampire boyfriend, and then to the blonde head/doctor of the Cullen family—whom he had already met.

"Okay." Naruto said slowly his face emotionless. "So what you're saying is, is that Bella is Edward's… singer."

"Mhm."

"Which means her blood is especially alluring to him."

"Yes."

"And that another vampire named James also found _my _sister's blood appealing and hunted after her, with his small coven of vampires."

This time he got a nod.

"Which is why," Naruto paused before going on. "She ended up in the hospital because of a supposed clutz—yet very Bella-like move?"

"Yep." This time Emmet answered.

"And now—several months later—James's mate is going after Bella, as in she's going to kill her kind of after her?"

Edward nodded grimly, his mouth set in a firm line. "Unfortunately that seems to be the case."

"I see…" Naruto stayed quiet for a couple more seconds before his mouth once again slowly opened. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE WHY!?" he screamed, making all the vampire's and Bella shy away from him, wincing.

Even Bella's weak human ears couldn't resist the urge to cringe away from Naruto's amazing voice projection, but hey could you blame him?

He had guessed about all of this but to hear his suspicions confirmed was a completely different situation.

Being the first to regain his bearings Edward sent the blonde a glare. "Because we were trying to not get you involved."

With equal intensity Naruto returned his sister's boyfriend's gaze. "I was involved the moment Bella came into contact with you _blood sucker_." He snarled. "You mess with my little sister you mess with me; and you stepped over you're boundaries the day you left her."

Edward flinched at this, taking a step away from the enraged blonde.

Naruto kept his heated glance, not even stopping when his sister sent him a warning look. No way was he going to back down when this guy brought _his _little sister into a major—as some would put it—hot mess.

A hot mess which somehow included vampires, and werewolves—oh did he forget to mention that the Cullen's also told him Jacob was a fucking werewolf?

That's right, a werewolf as in a half-man half-wolf in case you didn't get that mental picture.

Gritting his teeth Edward then straightened, standing his ground, topaz eyes blazing as he stood chest to chest with the slightly taller blonde. "I did it to protect her."

"And yet you came back." Naruto snarled, baring his teeth, allowing the mind reader to take a peek at his sharpened canines.

Edward opened his mouth to retort, but Bella beat him to the punch. "Stop it you two!" she exclaimed, her hands pushing against each their chests respectively. "You fighting isn't going to solve that Victoria is still alive, and killing the innocent."

That calmed the boys down, both of them looking away from each other sheepishly.

Emmet cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence. "So now that you know about us, and we know about you, what happens now?"

The whiskered blonde glanced at the vampire-on-steroids and scrunched his brow in thought.

What did happen now?

"I guess… I'll have to help you with this army of 'newborns'." He said calmly, even as Bella opened her mouth in the obvious attempt of denial. "I've taken them on before and I can do it again." The blonde said firmly, silencing her attempt making his sister frown slightly.

She loved her brother as much as she loved Edward, and that meant she didn't want him to get hurt… even if he did have freaky ninja powers that he'd been keeping hidden from her his whole damn life.

Carlisle nodded, "You're welcome to help," his eyes then darkened slightly. "I think we'll be needed any assistance we can find."

Edward nodded his assent, "We also want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon."

"I've fought them before." Jasper said, adding in his two cents. "I can teach you how to fight them. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Or maybe we won't have to." Edward said softly. "I have a feeling Victoria is going to be the one to initiate the attack, we need to be defensive."

"They don't know what they're doing, that they're coming after us I mean." Alice said tiredly. "Victoria hasn't told them yet, and is being _very _secretive. I… I can't see very much, just flickers."

Jasper leaned forward. "We have to do something soon and quickly before the Volturi get involved in this."

Grim nods were shared in the room, even Naruto who barely knew what was going on knew something needed to be done… and fast. Too many people were dying.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle said, his jaw set. "How to destroy them." Even as he said that the blonde haired vampire clenched his fist. No one hated violence more than Carlisle.

"We're going to need more help," Jasper said suddenly. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing…?

"Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazer would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost too easy, with their aid." Edward said, with a nod.

"We'll ask," Carlisle said.

Jasper held out a cell phone. "We need to hurry."

With inhuman speed the head of the Cullen clan took the phone, and paced toward the windows. He dialed a number, held the phone to his ear, and laid the other hand against the glass. He stared out into the foggy morning with a pained and ambivalent expression.

While he was doing this Naruto leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed. He was trying to ignore the distrustful stares the blonde chick was sending him, along with the irritating smell of vampires. It was odd they didn't smell so… revolting before.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Carlisle began to talk into the phone. He greeted the other vampire, Tanya, quickly and then raced through an explanation of their situation almost too fast for the blonde to keep up.

Then something in the blonde's vampires voice changed. "Oh," he said his voice sharper in surprise. "We didn't realize…that Irina felt that way."

Naruto held his breath along with the rest of the Cullens.

Oh no.

From Bella's side Edward groaned into her hair, his hands clenching tightly together. "Damn it. Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

Even as he said that Carlisle was still talking, his voice not quite pleading. Persuasive, but with an edge. Then the edge abruptly won out over the persuasion.

"There's no question of that," Carlisle said in a strained voice. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that… Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone."

Carlisle shut the phone without waiting for an answer. He continued to stare out into the fog.

"What's the problem?" Emmett murmured to Edward.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants—" He paused, looking down at Naruto's sibling.

"Go on," Bella said softly.

His eyes tightened. "She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."

"No." Naruto growled immediately on the defensive.

Sure Jacob didn't tell him shit that he was a were-dog and all that stuff, but he was still like a brother to the blonde. No way in fucking hell was he going to allow him to get hurt. .

"Don't worry," he told the blonde in a flat voice. "Carlisle would never agree to it." He hesitated, then sighed. "Nor would I. Laurent had it coming"—this was almost a growl—"and I still owe the wolves for that."

"This isn't good," Jasper said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" His tense eyes flashed to Alice's face and away.

And the situation dawned on Naruto.

They could—would win, but...

His eyes flickered over to all the vampires he know stood by, and bile caught in his throat.

How many of these people would they lose?

Xx

"You can't be serious," Naruto said that Wednesday, his face set in a deadpan. "You've completely lost your mind leech."

"Say whatever you like about me," Alice answered brightly, her excitement overriding her irritation at the 'leech' comment. "The party is still on."

Both siblings stared at her, with identical looks of disbelief on their faces that it was almost unbelievable they weren't truly related.

"Oh, calm down, you two! There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent."

"But… you… the newborns… you… YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Naruto sputtered his mouth agape.

"You don't even have to do anything." Alice smiled. "All you two need to do is to show up."

Bella took a deep breath, before slowly—as if explaining to a two-year old said, "Alice… With everything that is going on right now, you want a party. A party?"

"Graduation is what's going on right now, and a party is so appropriate it's almost passé."

"Alice!" both siblings shouted in unison, a tick mark on both of their respective brows.

The pixie sighed, and tried to be serious. "There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that's going to take a little time. And as long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You're only going to graduate from high school—for the first time—once. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is an once-in-a-lifetime shot."

"… And I have to attend why?" Naruto asked bluntly, even if he wasn't too thrilled to be hearing that his sister would have to turn into a blood sucking leech he'd rather choose that option than the other… her death…

Alice smirked pulling the whiskered blonde into a one-armed hug. "Because if you don't you'll have to take me shopping."

Edward who was silent throughout the argument held back a chuckle at the expression that went over the blonde's face.

"Alright, alright, I'll go!" Naruto groaned pulling himself out of the blood suckers grasp, earning himself a sweet smile.

"Atta boy," Alice smirked, patting the blonde on the head, getting her pinky snapped at for her trouble. "Oh," Alice said suddenly, and a blank look crossed her face. Then her expression became surly. "I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five…"

"Sixty-five!?" Bella asked, Naruto at her side and again they mirrored each other's expressions.

"Who cancelled?" Edward wondered, ignoring the two horrified siblings.

Did Naruto ever care to mention he was a bit claustrophobic, yeah it came with having a sensitive nose.

Bad B.O. + Inhuman sense of smell = A long painful night for Naruto.

"Renee." Alice answered.

"What?"

Alice nodded, "She was going to surprise you two for your graduation, but something went wrong. You'll have a message when you get home."

And like Alice said when the trio of a human, her vampire boyfriend, and hybrid of a brother came home, the voice mail light was flashing.

Picking up the phone easily, and pressing the button, Naruto listened as his adoptive mother began her explanation of why she couldn't attend. Phil had gotten hurt. It was during a home game, he scored a home run but twisted his tendon while sliding in for a home base.

A victory cut short.

After the first five minutes of hearing his mom continuously apologize Naruto hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. It definitely didn't help his incoming headache to see his sister on her boyfriend's lap looking at him expectantly.

"Phil got hurt, tore a tendon, so mom can't come… she sends her apologies a hundred times a thousand." Naruto summarized tiredly, earning a snort from Bella.

"Should we call her back?"

"We can do it later." Bella laughed.

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence, before Edward opened his mouth to speak, "After school tomorrow I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Just for a few hours—we'll stay close. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett should be able to keep you tw—err Bella safe."

Bella groaned, while Naruto's eyes narrowed. "They don't have to stay behind, I'm capable of looking after her."

Edward set his jaw. "I know that, but it's precautionary."

"Yeah and if you bloodsuckers go to long without drinking blood what would happen?" Naruto scowled, as Edward glared heatedly at the blonde. "Oh that's right, you get thirsty, and even though I know nothing about being a vamp, I know that it'll be harder for you to resist feeding. Give Bella some space, and allow the others to go hunting."

"Sh—"

"You know," Bella interrupted, her gaze uneasily flickering between the two males. "I haven't been to La Push since the bonfire, I can go there." At her words Edward went rigid, while the Naruto smirked. "And that way Naruto can work on his bike, while Edward and his family can go hunting." Bella smiled, pleased at her reasoning.

"Yeah perfect idea." The blonde approved, while this time Edward was the one scowling. "What do you think about it _Eddie_?"

The vampire's eyes got a shade darker at the taunt, but he nodded anyway—albeit reluctantly. "It's… a good idea." He sighed. "Call the dog I'll drive you there tomorrow."

Xx **(Was going to end here but I decided to keep going)** TIME SKIP xX

Naruto was officially having a shitty week.

First he learns his sister is being tracked down by some red-headed crazy-ass vampire bitch.

Second he comes home after some numerous hard core exercises to learn Jacob had kissed—kissed—his little sister… on the lips!

I mean come one man what happed to the bro code!? He seriously was tempted to knock out Jacob's jaw for that one, even though Bella had already done that… and broke her hand for the effort.

And then finally the worst part of it all was that he had to get dressed up, as in actually brushing his hair, and putting on non-orange clothes kind of dressed up. It was absolute torture!

And to make it worse he wasn't even going to graduate.

The school had 'claimed' he wasn't there long enough so the blonde was going to graduate just not go on stage… what douche bags.

After his fifth time trying to gel his hair back, the blonde had finally thrown in the towel proclaiming it was impossible to set his hair down. Of course then Bella had to come in at that time, and then she introduced him to the wonders of a straightener… which of course only set his hair flat for five minutes.

So after a series of mishaps and what not, he finally did go to the graduation—which Jacob had also attended—which had been (mind you) a little awkward considering the guy did after all, KISS HIS SISTER!

And then after having a quiet dinner with Bella and Charlie (Bella stuffing pieces of burger into a napkin when she thought they weren't looking), the two siblings had made their way to Alice's graduation party.

Bella had her arms wrapped around her brother's waist as he sped through the streets, no doubt breaking some of the speeding laws. His motorcycle was once again running smooth as he proved, when he made a sharp right that made Bella flinch.

Ahhh freaking out your sister never got old.

After coming to a spinning halt (receiving a slap on the head via Bella) the blonde got off his bike, his sister still pretty much frozen on the seat.

"Come on Bells," Naruto laughed, "I wasn't going that fast."

"Y-You… I-I… I am never going to let you drive me anywhere ever again." Bella growled, a shiver rocking down her spine. "I swear I almost let go."

"I wouldn't have let you fall." Naruto smiled, before lifting his adoptive sister off the seat. "Now let's go, we have a party to attend."

Bella sighed. "Ohhhhh joy."

Smirking at her Naruto lead her into the Cullen house… and once again little Miss Alice Cullen went overboard. The interior of the Cullens' home had been transformed into a nightclub - the kind that didn't often exist in real life, only on TV.

Some people were already there: Mike, Angela, Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha, and even Lauren were looking around in wonder at the Cullen's house; even more people filing in after the two adoptive siblings entered the doorway.

And although the party had been billed as a joint event for Alice, Edward, Bella, and Naruto, there was no denying that the two latter were the most popular target for congratulations and thanks. Maybe because the Cullens looked just slightly wrong under Alice's party lights. Maybe because those lights left the room dim and mysterious; it was no doubt an attempt by Alice to keep the two the center of attention… and the female population weren't complaining.

For the majority of the night it was a constant denial after denial for Naruto as girl after girl invited him to dance. Now he didn't decline because the girls' were ugly or anything, truthfully it was because he couldn't dance… at all.

So now we find the hero talking (declining) Jess' invitation to grind with her on the dance floor.

Naruto smiled forcefully, at the girl's relentless attempts, just finding a way out when Bella motioned for him urgently. "Excuse me for a minute, Jess," the blonde said, sliding his arm out of her grip. "I have to go to the restroom."

"Ohhh… okay, while you're there can you get me some punch!?" Jess asked excitedly, and Naruto inwardly eye twitched.

"Surrreeeee." The whiskered blonde said stretching out his words in irritation, before leaving/ running away from the brunette.

The blonde ducked through the crowd, hurrying to the kitchen were Bella and two other Cullens waited.

"What's going on?" Naruto said upon arrival.

Bella looked up at him. "We have company."

"Company?" Naruto's eyes widened. "As in the army!? They're here?"

"No." Alice said irritably, Jasper grimacing from her side. "You're sister here forgot to mention she invited the werewolves… and they want to talk."

The blonde stiffened at Bella's side before sighing. "Do they know… about me?"

"Yep." Bella said popping the 'p'. "They smelled it when they came into the room. We had no choice."

"Mmm." Naruto grunted, turning his head to meet Jacob Black's curious gaze. "Hey man." He said smoothly, "How's life?"

"Not good." Jacob said tersely foiling any attempts at small talk. "Now why don't you all tell us what exactly is going on here."

Alice sighed, "We already told you newborns are coming after Bella."

"I got that." Jacob snarled. "But I'm asking if there's anything else we should know. Are the murders in Seattle being caused by those bloodsuckers?"

"Yes."

"… Are there too many for you?" Jacob asked.

Jasper bridled. "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight."

"No," Jacob said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It won't be even anymore."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed, her face was alive with exultation, all the despair wiped clean from her perfect features.

She grinned at Jacob, and he grinned back.

"Everything just disappeared, of course," she told him in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella said halting their conversation.

Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down toward her, both of their faces lit up with excitement, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell. They looked at her impatiently.

"Coordinate?" She repeated through her teeth.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.

"You are staying out of this!"

"Your psychic doesn't think so."

"Alice - tell them no!" Bella insisted. "They'll get killed!"

"Or not." Naruto said silencing his sister, he looked Jacob in the eye. "From what I know Alice says there are about twenty-one, how about we make a wager on who kills more."

Jacob grinned excitedly, from his side Quil and Jared mirrored Naruto's smirk.

"You're on." Quil laughed his eyes alight with excitement.

"When are we meeting?" Jacob asked breaking the thrilled conversation the two boys were having. "Later tonight?"

"Yes," Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a… strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

The wolves all made a disgruntled face at the last part.

"This will be odd," Jasper continued thoughtfully. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"

"Three o'clock."

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." Jacob approved before making a move to leave. "Oh yeah and Naruto."

"What?"

Jacob looked over his shoulder a huge grin on his face. "First to five wins."

* * *

**DONE!**

**So yes it is slow, but it will pick up really soon.**

**Naruto will meet Leah in… wait not telling—LOL!**

**Anyways thank you all for your kind words, and reviews keep them coming and I update faster!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-XM**


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hey guys so this isn't an update, but I wanted to post this here.**

**Idk if you guys know about this not there was a shooting in Connecticut and around thirty kids and adults were killed. Now this made me think about alot and I wanted to just put this out here... This sort of made me realize that life is short, and that it couldn't been someone whom I knew that was lost. So Christmas is up and I prob won't be able to update soon because I got family coming over, but this Christmas just remember to put down your iPod and iPhone, or any electronic and really spend time with your family. Really cherish them because you don't know when life could be cut short.**

**I know it won't mean much coming from me but to any of you who have lost someone in the shooting or in any other situation may God bless you and them!**

**... AND ON THAT NOTE MERRY EARLY XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Don't review because this will be taken down.**


End file.
